Realize
by Nightingale13
Summary: A short dabble I wrote while watching Spongebob. Caver finally realizes that his older sister wasnt't exactly the attention whore he thought she was. The story is way more sophisticated than the summary. Mentioned Fenris/Hawke. Rated T. Why? I dunno.


Alright Kiddies.

This was just a little something I wrote while watching Spongebob.

I still have no bloody idea where this came from, but It think it is pretty darn deep to come out of a Spongebob episode.

And the Ironic part is, it was the episode about the striped sweater.

You know…

_The best time to wear a stripped sweater, is all the time~_

_One with a collar, turtle NEEEECK~_

_That's the kind~~~~_

_CAUSE WHEN YOUR - _/Dies.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

After all, I have completely given up on my Death Note fanfiction.

I got bored.

Anyhow, This is just a little inside on the Dragon Age story.

Just a little more from Carvers part.

In truth, it just tells the entire story in shorter time, and larger words. xD

Enjoy?

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything Dragon Age-ish. Though I like to think I own Cerian's Enchanting personality. (and the fact that she can stomach Fenris hate for Mages)**

It was never easy being part of a large family.

Even emotion and feeling where always hard to come by. There was always one favoured child. One child who received more attention from either one parent, or both.

In Cerian Hawke's case, she was the favourite.

She was very talented, beautiful, smart, and obviously the favourite. Her father invested all of his free time in her. Why? She was a mage. An apostate whom Malcolm refused to give to the circle. Leandra thought Cerian would grow to marry a noble, and get her family out of the desperate situation they were in. If they could climb their way up the social ladder, and get out of Lothering and into a more high class town, maybe that would lead to a more efficient hiding spot.

Bethany, was the next favourite. She possessed beauty, elegance, and only lacked slightly in comparison to her older sister. Also, she was a mage as well, giving her points with her father. Leandra also hoped that if Cerian developed her own mind, (which she did) she would be able to mold Bethany to marry their way out of Lothering.

While Malcolm worked with his magic gifted daughters, one child remained completely in the shadows. Hardly mentioned in any family records, and rarely showed off to anyone who doesn't ask about him. When he is showed off, it is done with great reluctance, and generally when the girls were not around.

Carver. He was a gifted swordsman, but remained under appreciated due to his father's lack of common knowledge of the art of swords. Carver blossomed, showing his skill with great pride. Though that pride was short lived, especially when Malcolm simply scoffed and said, "I see no fireballs."

In years' time, things changed within the Hawke house, leaving Leandra a widow, and Carver the man of their humble hut.

Carver was pleased at the proud legacy Malcolm had left him.

Leandra was distraught at the loss of her husband, and the loss of their legacy to Carver. Though she loved Carver dearly, she knew he would never even be half the man Malcolm was. Not only did Carver have to look out for the house, and his mother, he also needed to keep the watchful eyes of the Templars of his apostate sisters.

Cerian and Bethany, were over joyed for their brother. They loved him dearly, and Carver knew this. But he could not let his guard fall, especially around Cerian. He bared no love for Cerian. She was full of herself. Or at least he thought. However, the truth was far from that.

Cerian deeply loves her younger brother, and has nothing but respect for him.

Malcolm left wounds that would take time to heal.

Now that he was gone, and as was Bethany, Carver was left alone. With Leandra, his mother who even doubted his worth, and Cerian, his sister who received praise for simply waking up in the morning or walking into the room.

Not only had Cerian safely delivered them to Kirkwall, she had managed to talk her way into a Deep Roads Expedition, that brought in so much gold, that the Hawke family was able to re-purchase the Amell estate. This earned her so much more love from Leandra. Not only was Cerian slowly pushing Carver out of the picture, she was bringing others with her.

Cerian did not waste time on filling the whole in her heart left by Bethany. She quickly found love in the form of a former elven slave named Fenris.

Carver did not necessarily hate Fenris. The elf knew how to handle himself around mages, and he also defended Templars when their posts where threatened. Meaning that if Cerian turned on Carver, the slave's first instinct would be to take Cerian down.

But that all changed within a few days of their meeting.

Fenris quickly fell in love with the silver eyed black haired apostate.

She possessed elegance, wit, sarcasm, and a keen understanding of what Fenris had gone through. After all, where mages and Tevinter slaves really so different? Maybe not Cerian and Fenris in general, but mages and slaves, yes.

Though the elf had trouble with his feelings, he still managed to befriend the mage without causing much of an uproar.

But within a few months, Fenris revealed his feelings, letting the romance blossom completely.

Though it did not last long. Fenris had second thoughts, leading him to completely leave her behind.

Of course, he could not help but return. But not completely off the bat.

In the time that they were apart, things changed in the Amell residence yet again. Leandra had left the world of the living to be with her husband and daughter. Leaving Carver alone with the only member of his family he truly despised. And with Cerian being the Champion of Kirkwall, that left her in complete control of the fortune, the estate, and subsequently, Carver.

Luckily, Carver had joined the Templars, devoting his time to hunting apostates.

He even tried hunting his sister.

Though the fact that Fenris had decided to come back around, it made it extremely difficult for Carver to come anywhere near the Amell estate. (Which Cerian had appropriately renamed the "Hawke Estate")

In a feeble attempt to finally settle all differences between her and her brother, Cerian wrote a heartfelt letter to him. Not only telling him that she apologized for father's behaviour, but told about how much she loved him, and that she wished he was there to help keep tabs on the Hawke Estate.

Carver never responded. But Cerian knew the disagreement was over. After all, he hadn't tried to kill her in over three weeks.

After full on conflict broke out between the Mages and Templars, Carver was dragged into it. He was forced to join Meredith's side, even though he had so much to tell his sister. To his surprise, in utter horror, he watched as Cerian agreed to help the Templars.

After his shock wore off, Carver really took the time to think back to Cerian's feelings.

She never really respected mages. Especially blood mages. As it turned out, Cerian had been assisting the Templars even without Carver's influence.

Though, his shock returned when Cerian killed Anders with her own two hands.

After all, the two had once been close. At one time, possibly closer than her and Fenris were know. What had Carver missed in all the time he had been gone. Was Cerian still the same arrogant child he had grown up with? Or was that all his imagination? Was she really that stuck up? Or was he simply a jealous mess?

Striking a firm hand against his face, Carver realized amidst all of that conflict, his sister was never at fault. Carver was simply overlooking the love he had always received.

Maybe Malcolm never really loved him, bu Cerian did.

Cerian was the only guardian he needed.

He realized that after Leandra died.

After all, hadn't Cerian said; "I will always be here for you. Even though you never really loved me. I never really understood that. After all, do I look like a man named Malcolm?"

A smirk stretched across his lips. As sarcastic as always, especially in his recollection of past events.

At the end of all the conflict, Carver finally found the words to tell his sister that he had always cared. That he was simply jealous, even though all he needed was Cerian's approval.

A twinge of sadness crept its way into his heart has he watched Cerian leave that day.

She didn't leave alone, however. The fact that she left with Fenris may of upset him just a little more, but he could do nothing. Cerian was older. She was nearly thirty. She had the will to live where she wanted. Although, it wasn't like she wasn't allowed in Kirkwall. The center of Templar power welcomed her whole heartedly. After all, she had vanquished the mage threat.

They even requested she be viscount. Though Cerian needed time alone with Fenris, to sort out their future.

Carver remained in Kirkwall.

He excelled through the Templar ranks. Quickly becoming Knight-Captain to the new Knight-Commander, Cullen.

He counts the days until he gets to see Cerian again.

When will that be? Carver has no idea.

He especially doubts that Cerian or Fenris knows.

No matter what, he will always love and respect his older sister. Even though, his thick skull has problems letting in new ideas.

He is willing to try for her.


End file.
